OS Vengeance TegoPi
by MrsMorganCollins
Summary: Yamapi a perdu toute sa famille à cause d'un seul homme. Il va se venger en s'en prenant au fils unique de cet homme. Mais où s'arrête la haine et où commence l'amour ?


- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire ça Monsieur...

Le jour commençait à peine à se lever. Les rayons du soleil frôlèrent le visage de Tomohisa Yamashita mais ne lui réchauffèrent pas pour autant le cœur. Sortant de la limousine à l'arrière de laquelle il était assit, il attrapa son sac. Faisant quelques pas il s'arrêta devant la porte du conducteur qui avait ouvert sa vitre. Ce bon vieux Kimimoto, son plus fidèle majordome mais aussi peut-être ami. Mais ça il ne l'avouerait jamais, ni l'un, ni l'autre. Il était aussi peut-être le seul des deux à avoir encore une once d'humanité et c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'était jamais en accord avec les décisions de Yamapi. Ce dernier se contenta de le fixer avec toujours ce même regard brûlant et Kimimoto reconnu aussitôt cette flamme qui semblait brûler dans ses yeux. C'était celle de la vengeance. Il l'a connaissait pour l'avoir déjà vu bien des années auparavant dans le regard de son ancien maître. Ancien maître qui n'était plus de ce monde et il était près à parier que c'était cette flamme qui l'avait tué.

- Je ne peux pas reculer.

Il aurait put et aurait dut aussi rajouter "Je ne vis plus que pour ça" mais c'était inutile. Tous les deux savaient déjà les raisons qui l'avaient conduit ici, devant ce lycée.

- Et s'il n'est pas comme lui ?

- Il le sera. Il ne peut que l'être.

- Faites attention à vous Monsieur.

- A ce soir.

La vitre teintée se referma sur les yeux inquiets de Kimimoto et Yamapi le regarda partir sans dire un mot. Il n'avait pas le droit d'arrêter maintenant, il était bien trop près du but. Et il était le seul à pouvoir faire ce qu'il avait à faire. La venue de sa limousine n'avait pas eu l'air de faire une différence. Mais c'était normal vu que le lycée était une école pour adolescents provenant de familles riches ou tout du moins aisés. Une limousine était donc vision normale dans les parages et à peine la sienne était-elle partie que plusieurs autres arrivèrent. Mais Yamapi n'était pas là pour admirer les grandes voitures des autres. Il monta donc les marches du lycée après l'avoir regardé une dernière fois.

- Père regardez bien, je vais vous venger.

Ce n'était qu'un murmure qu'aucune personne au monde n'aurait put entendre. Parcourant les couloirs, Yamapi fut plusieurs fois accosté par des filles ou même des garçons qui désiraient connaitre son nom. Il ne répondit pas une seule fois, ne les regarda pas une seule fois. Pour la bonne est simple raison qu'à chaque fois que ces interlocuteurs disaient leurs noms, le jeune homme n'entendait pas celui qu'il voulait. Il n'était là que pour une chose et ce n'était pas pour se lier d'amitié avec des gamins à peine sortis du berceau. Tomohisa n'avait aucune idée de l'apparence qu'il avait, il ne savait que son nom mais c'était largement suffisant. Rien que son nom lui donnait envie de vomir, mais encore plus envie de le faire souffrir. De le tuer. Arrivant devant sa classe il attendit patiemment que la sonnerie retentisse. Il ne s'avança que lorsque son professeur le lui demanda et resta à côté de lui comme le voulait la coutume avant de finalement devoir se présenter.

- Je m'appelle Tomohisa Yamashita. J'ai 18 ans et j'espère que nous nous entendrons bien. Enchanté.

Il s'inclina dans la mesure du respectable et se releva. En réalité il avait 21 ans mais ça ne regardait personne. Pas une seule fois il avait sourit. Pas une seule fois son visage s'était détendu. Très vite tous les élèves comprirent que Yamapi était de ces élèves qui passaient leur temps à voir la vie en noir, à tout détester. Il n'était donc pas quelqu'un de "fréquentable". Ce fut au tour du professeur de s'exprimer.

- Très bien. Alors, Yamashita restera avec nous pendant quelques temps donc je vous remercierez de vous montrer respectueux et compréhensif avec lui. D'ailleurs nous allons commencer maintenant, vous allez chacun votre tour vous présentez. Nagasi tu commences ?!

Une jeune fille assise au premier rang se leva de sa chaise et commença à se présenter. Mais Yamapi ne l'écouta même pas et ne posa même pas ses yeux sur elle. Il en n'avait plus que marre de ses présentations. De toute façon il ne resterait que le temps d'accomplir sa mission et après il partirait à jamais. Soudain un bruit le sortit brutalement de ses pensées et il sursauta, braquant son regard noir sur la cause du problème. Un des élèves avait renversé sa chaise en se levant provoquant un fou rire général. Les yeux de Yamapi se posèrent sur le jeune garçon et le foudroyèrent sur place. Aussitôt le visage de ce dernier vira au rouge saillant et il se courba plusieurs fois en deux.

- Gomen, gomen, gomen...

- C'est bon ça suffit, c'est pas bien grave.

Mais les élèves continuaient à rire malgré les paroles de leur professeur et Yamapi ne quitta pas des yeux le boulet qui venait de déranger les présentations normales mais ennuyeuses. Le jeune garçon releva lui aussi la tête et croisa son regard. Aussitôt sa teinte augmenta encore plus. Il semblait tellement naïf et innocent que pendant une seconde, Tomohisa fut tenté de vomir ou de lui renvoyer une remarque bien cinglante histoire de l'enfoncer encore plus. Mais il n'en fit rien. En faite il fut incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Il n'en savait pas exactement la raison mais son cœur semblait s'être accéléré au moment ou ses yeux avaient croisés les siens. Il était dégoûté...oui c'était ça...avec de la haine. Ça ne pouvait qu'être de la haine. Il était si pitoyable à se courber tout le temps et à rougir au moindre regard. Pour la deuxième fois il ouvrit la bouche.

- Tu viens de gâcher les présentations, tu peux être fière de toi.

Son ton était sec et dur. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le visage de son camarade devienne aussi écarlate que le sang. Soudain ses lèvres tremblèrent et Yamapi comprit qu'il allait pleurer. Il paraissait encore plus désespérant qu'il ne l'avait cru au départ. Baissant la tête, le jeune garçon coupa court à l'échange de regard entre lui et Tomohisa qui fronça les sourcils. Décidément il n'y avait que des bébés dans cette classe ! Pourtant, lorsque son "souffre-douleur" releva la tête, il arborait son plus magnifique sourire. Son visage s'était illuminé comme par enchantement. Le cœur de Yamapi en fut presque éblouit et sa haine contre le jeune homme augmenta. Comment pouvait-on être assez débile pour sourire à quelqu'un qui venait de vous renvoyez sur les roses ?!

- Ça y est il recommence !

- Ouai il ne sait que sourire quand on l'embête !

- C'est lamentable...

- Pitoyable...

Les yeux de Yamapi ne quittèrent pas ceux du jeune garçon tandis que les élèves disaient ce qu'ils pensaient haut et fort. Pendant une fraction de seconde, le cadet des deux sembla être sur le point de fermer les yeux mais il tient bon. Tomohisa ne sut pas comment, mais son camarade ne perdit pas une seule fois son sourire. Au contraire, il semblait même s'être encore un peu plus élargit. Soudain, le jeune homme se baissa.

- Je m'appelle Yuya Tegoshi, désolé d'être aussi maladroit. J'espère qu'on pourra devenir ami et que tu pourras être heureux parmi nous.

Il se releva, arborant toujours le même sourire, montrant cette fois ses dents. Le regard de Yamapi changea du tout au tout. Son visage qui sans s'en rendre compte s'était légèrement détendu se crispa de nouveau avec force et rigueur. Ce nom. C'était lui ! Il l'avait là, juste devant ses yeux. La clé de sa vengeance. La personne qui allait lui permettre de toucher son plus grand ennemi en plein cœur. C'était sa victime. Pendant une seconde il faillit lui sauter dessus avec une envie horrible de l'étrangler de ses propres mains. Mais il devait se calmer et réagir avec concentration et précision. De toute façon, l'heure de ce gamin viendrait bien assez tôt et à ce moment là il serait là. Il serait là pour l'enfoncer encore un peu plus et pour ne perdre aucune miette du spectacle. A présent le corps de Yamapi était tendu à l'extrême, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Yuya l'attaque ou tente quelque chose pour s'enfuir. Pourtant ce dernier souriait toujours de toutes ses dents et ne semblait rien savoir de lui. Soudain Tomohisa se pencha à son tour, alors que chaque fibre de son corps était en alerte maximum.

- Enchanté.

Il se releva et braqua de nouveau son regard noir et brûlant sur sa cible. Toute la classe fut surprise et pour cause. Depuis le début, il ne s'était courbé devant aucun des élèves qui s'étaient présentés mais pourtant devant Yuya il l'avait fait. Ce dernier fut d'ailleurs tout aussi surprit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis que son teint virait de nouveau au rouge. Mais bientôt son visage s'illumina et son sourire s'élargit de nouveau. A cet instant on n'aurait put croire qu'il était le plus heureux des hommes. Tomohisa se sentit quelque peu curieux de comprendre comment un simple geste comme une courbette pouvait avoir autant eu d'effet sur Tegoshi. Mais qu'importe...plus Yuya lui ferait confiance...et plus il souffrirait le jour venu. Ce fut alors que Yamapi fit une chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps, peut-être même des années. Un léger sourire naquit sur son visage. Il était très peu visible, sûrement parce que le jeune homme manquait d'entraînement. Mais il fut largement suffisant pour qu'une lueur de pur bonheur naisse dans les yeux de Tegoshi. Cette fois c'était officiel : Yamashita avait refermé ses griffes sur sa proie. Yuya ne le savait pas encore, mais à partir de cette seconde précise sa vie était déjà réduite en cendre. Une ombre noir était sur lui et ne tarderait pas à s'abattre sur lui. L'ombre de la vengeance d'un homme qui avait abandonné sa propre vie et son humanité pour briser la sienne. C'est ainsi que la première journée de Tomohisa Yamashita dans la vie de Yuya Tegoshi commença. Ce jour là, ils ne se parlèrent pas une seule autre fois. Mais il ne se passa pas une seconde sans que le regard de Yamapi ne soit fixé sur Yuya qui ne s'aperçut absolument de rien.

__________________________________________________

A peine Yamapi avait-il ouvert sa porte d'entrée que déjà, Kimimoto était devant lui avec un bras tendu pour se saisir du cartable de son jeune maître. Il semblait juste faire son travail mais Tomohisa sut tout de suite qu'il venait en faite aux nouvelles. Ouvrant la bouche il fit durer le suspense en faisant semblant de chercher quelque chose. Son majordome attendit patiemment mais finit très vite par tripoter dans tous les sens le pauvre sac d'école de Yamapi. Au bout de quelques minutes, Tomohisa brisa enfin le silence.

- Tu avais raison...

- Il n'est pas comme lui ?

- Seulement en apparence du moins.

- Il n'est pas comme lui.

- Ce n'est pas ce j'ai dis.

- Non mais vous l'avez sous-entendu.

Yamashita émit un grognement d'exaspération et jeta sa veste de lycéen sur la chaise la plus proche. Il s'approcha ensuite de la baie vitrée de son salon qui donnait sur un magnifique jardin. Levant un bras il s'accouda contre la vitre et posa son front contre le double vitrage extrêmement froid. C'était une sensation dur et rude, mais elle lui fit du bien et lui rappela la froideur de son propre cœur. Et il ne devait pas se réchauffer, ne pas se laisser atteindre par ce gosse de pacotille. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit son bien aimé majordome se rapprochait de lui et regarder le même paysage.

- Dois-je en conclure qu'il est très loin de ce que vous imaginiez ?

- Tu peux en conclure ce que tu veux.

- Est-ce que ça va aller ?

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Je vais bientôt venger ma famille.

Kimimoto ne répondit pas et se contenta de fixer la verdure qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Ils restèrent peut-être pendant des heures comme ça, Yamapi n'avait pas vraiment la notion du temps. Il savait juste que si son homme de main était encore là c'était parce qu'il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul. Tomohisa n'était pas très réceptif à l'affection des autres et le rôle de Kimimoto lui interdisait de toute façon de montrer autre chose que du respect à son maître. Toujours est-il que lorsque son majordome se décida enfin à partir, il s'arrêta une dernière fois arrivée à la porte du salon.

- C'est sûrement une personne bien si vous réagissez de la sorte.

- Dans tous les cas je le détruirais jusqu'à ce qu'il n'est plus la moindre envie de vivre...

- Faites attention à ne pas vous détruire vous-même.

- Je ne suis plus un enfant.

Kimimoto eut un léger sourire. Pour lui, Yamapi serait toujours un petit garçon de deux ans courant dans tous les sens poursuivit par sa mère tous les deux au comble du bonheur. Des rires qui avaient soudainement disparus un beau jour...

- Bonne nuit Monsieur et essayer de ne pas veillez trop tard.

Yamapi ne lui répondit pas. Il devait être perdu dans ses pensées...ou ses souvenirs. Kimimoto quitta alors les lieux. Les secondes passèrent, les minutes, les heures. Bientôt la pièce fut plongée dans le noir complet. Mais Tomohisa ne bougeait toujours pas. Des mèches lui cachaient le visage, il était seul avec lui-même. Tout seul, par sa faute à lui. Soudain un bruit horrible résonna dans toute la pièce suivit d'un juron. Yamapi venait de donner un énorme coup de poing dans la vitre qui lui faisait fasse. En toute bonne logique ce fut le double vitrage qui remporta la bataille. Tomohisa s'écroula au sol, se tenant fermement sa main en sang. Sa respiration était saccadée et bruyante.

- Dans tous les cas je le détruirais jusqu'à ce qu'il n'est plus la moindre envie de vivre...

Répéta t-il pour lui-même.

__________________________________________________

Les cinq jours qui passèrent furent dans la lignée du premier. Yamapi n'eut pas une seule occasion de parler avec Yuya. Mais en réalité, ça l'arrangeait énormément. Car s'il se retrouvait seul avec le jeune garçon, Tomohisa n'était pas sûre de rester mettre de ses actes et de ne pas le tuer tout de suite. Son rôle ici était simple : il devait simplement le surveiller et veiller à ce que Tegoshi n'ai aucune idée que quelqu'un lui voulait du mal. Ça pouvait paraître tout bête mais de là était la clé qui lui permettrait d'atteindre son objectif. S'il faiblissait même pendant un court moment...sa vengeance risquait d'être découverte et alors il subirait le même sort que son père. Son père avait fait une erreur, à Yamapi de ne pas recommencer et d'aller cette fois jusqu'au bout. S'il échouait, il savait qu'il n'arriverait plus jamais à se regarder en face dans un miroir et la mort serait la seule solution. Complètement absorbé dans ses pensées il entra d'un pas nonchalant dans les toilettes réservées aux hommes et choisit la première cabine qu'il vit. Le jeune homme était à peine entré quand il entendit soudain des bruits de lutte suivit d'un écrasement. Il aurait put sortir et aider la personne qui avait des problèmes mais en reconnaissant à qui appartenait la voix qui demander de l'aide son corps se figea. Yuya Tegoshi. Avec un plaisir non dissimulé il enleva sa main de la poignet et attendit. A peine quelques secondes plus tard les coups tombaient déjà. Yamapi baissa la tête mais un très léger sourire naquit sur le coin de sa bouche. Pourtant contre toute attente il serra les poings à s'en faire pâlir les phalanges. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi mais l'entendre gémir de douleur...le blessait ? Ou le dégoûtait ? C'était plutôt du dégoût. Ça ne pouvait qu'être du dégoût ! Il ne se releva que lorsque les seuls bruits restant furent les sanglots de Tegoshi. Ouvrant la porte, son regard tomba sur cette pauvre petite chose recroquevillée par terre en larmes. Yamapi passa sa langue sur ses dents avant d'appuyer sur sa joue formant une légère bosse sur le côté. Ses yeux exprimaient de l'exaspération mais finalement il s'approcha de son camarade qui se raidit aussitôt à son approche.

- T'es encore vivant ?!

- Gomen...

- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

- Tes chaussures...gomen...

Ne comprenant toujours pas, Tomohisa baissa la tête et regarda ses chaussures. Elles étaient légèrement tachées de sang. Le jeune homme comprit alors qu'à s'approcher de trop près de Yuya, il s'en s'était salit les pieds. Poussant un grognement il recula aussitôt tandis que Tegoshi répétait toujours la même chose.

- Gomen...

- Ah il m'énerve celui-là !

Ne le supportant déjà plus, Yamashita quitta sans un mot de plus les toilettes. Mais il n'avait pas fait quelques pas que déjà son corps s'était arrêté sans qu'il n'en comprenne la cause. Baissant la tête et se mordant les lèvres, il frappa légèrement sur le mur avant de revenir en arrière. Évidemment, Yuya n'avait pas bougé. Il était toujours là, allongé sur le ventre, la bouche grande ouverte avec du sang qui coulait sur le bord de ses lèvres et ses vêtements froissés. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés et des mèches lui tombaient sur le visage. Il releva légèrement la tête et croisa le regard de Tomohisa qui stoppa tout mouvement. Le jeune garçon saignait aussi du nez et de l'arcade mais Yamapi ne sembla pas s'en soucier. Plus Tomohisa le regardait et plus un sentiment grandissait en lui. Il ne le connaissait pas très bien mais aurait put jurer que c'était de la haine. Et son cœur s'emballa un peu plus lorsque Yuya lui fit un grand sourire alors qu'il pouvait à peine bouger.

- Gomen...

Sur le coup, Yamapi faillit éclater de rire ou le frapper à son tour, il ne savait pas vraiment. Au lieu de ça, il s'avança un peu plus vers Yuya et s'agenouilla. Sans prévenir il attrapa la mâchoire de ce dernier et la releva brutalement. Aussitôt, Tegoshi poussa un léger cri de douleur. Yamapi ne sembla pas s'en plaindre mais lâcha bientôt son emprise alors que le regard si naïf et innocent de Yuya le gênait au point de vomir.

- Tu peux marcher ?

- Non...gomen...

Sifflant entre ses dents par dépit, Tomohisa tapa du pied dans le mur faisant sursauter Tegoshi. Ce dernier crut pendant un instant qu'il allait le frapper. Mais lorsque Yamapi revint vers lui, il se contenta de le mettre sur le dos en appuyant avec son pied contre le ventre de son camarade le faisant grimacer de douleur. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes comme ça, sans bouger ni l'un, ni l'autre. Yuya se contenter de fixer Yamashita qui se forçait à regarder tout sauf les yeux de son camarade. Finalement il s'approcha de nouveau de Tegoshi. Cette fois leurs regards se croisèrent et s'accrochèrent. Aussitôt, Yamapi posa un bras sous les deux genoux de son camarade et l'autre sous les épaules. Sans ménagement il le fit voler en l'air de quelques centimètres avant de le porter tout en se relevant. Bousculant les blessures du cadet, ce dernier se mit aussitôt à geindre. Tomohisa ouvrit la bouche sans le regarder.

- Bien fait.

- Gomen...

- La prochaine fois que tu t'excuse je t'enferme dans une des cabine et je reviens te chercher demain matin c'est clair ?!

- Arigato...

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour revenir me chercher demain matin.

Pendant une seconde le corps de Yamapi refusa de bouger. Son regard refusa de quitter le sourire qui venait de naître sur le visage de Yuya. Une question lui traversa alors l'esprit : comment pouvait-on être aussi innocent ? Non le terme exact était débile ! Luttant pour se défaire de l'emprise de Tegoshi, Yamashita l'emmena sans un mot de plus vers l'infirmerie. Yuya non plus ne parla pas, se contentant d'essayer de rester éveillé. Plusieurs fois sa tête se posa instinctivement sur l'épaule de son aîné et à chaque fois ce dernier le secoua violemment pour le ramener à la réalité. A plusieurs reprises, Tegoshi crut que la teinte des joues de Tomohisa avait augmenté mais ce n'était sûrement pas le cas. Il était beaucoup trop maître de lui pour ça, pas comme le jeune garçon...Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, Yamashita jeta sans ménagement Yuya sur un des lits et commença à partir.

- Arigato Yamapi.

Encore une fois son corps se bloqua. Il n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir que Tegoshi souriait. Yamapi ? Pour qui se prenait-il pour l'appeler de la sorte ?! Personne ne l'avait appelé comme ça depuis...des années. Son cœur rata plusieurs battements. Sa haine envers lui ne fit qu'être renforcée ! Ne répondant pas, il chassa ses envies de meurtre en serrant les poings. Ce ne fut qu'arrivé à l'entrée qu'il croisa l'infirmière.

- Vous allez bien jeune homme ?

- Bien sûr pourquoi ?

- Vous semblez bien rouge...

- Mêlez-vous de vos affaires !

Et Yamashita repartit sans un mot. Il ne rougissait pas ! C'était impossible ! C'était la rage qui lui donnait chaud tout simplement.

__________________________________________________

- Comment c'est passé votre journée Monsieur ?

- Je déteste le lycée !

Kimimoto eut un léger sourire.

- Comme presque tous les jeunes de votre âge Monsieur.

Son sourire disparut et ses yeux se firent plus scruteur et attentionnés tandis qu'il fixait son patron assit dans un des fauteuils de la bibliothèque.

- Comment ce porte le jeune Tegoshi ?

Un claquement résonna lorsque Yamapi referma son livre avec violence.

- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

- Ce n'était qu'une question Monsieur.

Yamashita ne répondit pas mais leva les yeux vers son majordome qui tenait un plateau avec un verre de lait dessus muni d'une paille. Décidément, Kimimoto le connaissait par cœur. Il savait que tous les soirs à une certaine heure, il prenait un verre de lait. Et parfois il en prenait aussi un quand ça n'allait pas et qu'il était perdu. Le jeune homme lança un regard noir à son homme de main.

- Combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire que je vais bien ?

- J'ai bien peur que le mot "infiniment" ne suffise pas Monsieur.

Yamapi poussa un long soupir et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Se massant le crâne avec ses mains, il ouvrit la bouche.

- Dis ce que tu as à dire au lieu de tourner autour du pot !

- Je tiens juste à ce vous fassiez attention.

Yamashita rouvrit les yeux et releva la tête.

- Attention à quoi ?

- A ne pas confondre la lumière et les ténèbres.

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

- Simplement que l'amour est parfois plus proche de la haine que l'on ne veut bien l'admettre.

- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis.

- Vous le comprendrez un jour...si vous ne faites pas attention.

Sans un mot de plus, Kimimoto posa le plateau sur une petite table à côté de Yamapi et ne s'arrêta qu'à la porte de la bibliothèque.

- Ne veillez pas trop tard, vous avez école demain.

- Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Monsieur.

Il se courba et disparut derrière l'entrebâillement. Une fois de plus, Yamapi se retrouva seul et fixa son verre pendant plusieurs minutes. Kimimoto avait le don pour dire des choses sans queue ni tête mais qui faisaient réfléchir pendant des heures ! Poussant un nouveau soupir, Yamashita abandonna sa lecture et colla son dos contre le dossier de son fauteuil, le regard levé vers le plafond. A présent qu'il connaissait sa futur victime depuis quelques jours il était forcé de l'avouer : il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Tomohisa était persuadé de rencontrer un être monstrueux sans pitié et cruel, au lieu de ça il avait croisé le chemin d'un être faible et naïf. Mais quelque part, c'était mieux comme ça. Désormais, il était certain que ce qu'il préparait pour Tegoshi le détruirait à jamais. De cette manière, il s'attirerait les foudres de l'assassin de sa mère et de son père...et il se vengerait. C'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Rien d'autre ne devait avoir de l'importance et rien n'en aurait !

__________________________________________________

Toujours les mêmes têtes, les mêmes élèves. C'était d'un ennuis...Yamapi n'avait qu'une hâte : que toute cette histoire soit finit et qu'il puisse échapper à tout ça. Il détestait tout ici, les sols au carrelage vieillot, les murs crépis, les tables taguées pour la plupart, les professeurs qui se croyaient meilleurs que les autres ainsi que les élèves qui croyaient eux aussi avoir tout vu. Mais ce qu'il détestait encore plus...

- YAMAPI !

...C'était lui. Ses manières de petit être innocent et pur. Sa façon d'être aussi naïf et débile ! Cette aura qui émanait de lui...ça l'insupporter. Fermant les yeux pour garder son calme, il se retourna vers Yuya qui était assis dans la pelouse qui bordait les couloirs en plein air du lycée. Ce dernier n'avait plus aucune marque de ce qui lui était arrivé il y a maintenant deux semaines. Il arborait à cet instant son plus beau sourire. Yamapi se demanda comment il faisait pour ne pas se décrocher la mâchoire à force de toujours être souriant de la sorte.

- Tu viens manger avec moi ?

- Dans tes rêves !

- YAMAPIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sa voix monta dans les aigus et Yamashita se boucha les oreilles avec rage. Revenant sur ses pas avec violence il s'essaya aux côtés de Yuya sans le regarder.

- Très bien mais arrêtes de hurler sinon je t'en colle une !

Aussitôt, Tegoshi perdit son sourire et fit une moue boudeuse en se pinçant les lèvres. Tomohisa ne put s'empêcher de tourner ses yeux vers lui. Le spectacle l'horripila et il arracha le bento des mains de Yuya. Ce dernier protesta aussitôt, avec lui la nourriture c'était sacré !

- Hééééé qu'est-ce que tu fais rends-moi ça !

- Ça sera ta punition pour m'avoir crier dessus et je te l'ai déjà dis ne m'appelle pas Yamapi !

Tegoshi éclata de rire.

- D'accord Yamapi.

Yamashita lui lança un regard noir.

- Pardon Yamapi

- T'es qu'un idiot.

- Voui Yamapi.

- ARRETES NON DE DIEU !

Cette fois il n'en pouvait plus d'entendre ce nom à longueur de journée. C'était tout le temps comme ça depuis l'épisode des toilettes. A chaque fois, Tomohisa avait l'impression d'entendre la voix de sa mère...il n'y avait qu'elle qui avait le droit de l'appeler comme ça. Il se releva avec perte et fracas, bousculant au passage son voisin. Mais il n'avait pas fait un pas que déjà quelque chose l'attrapait et il regarda avec stupeur les deux bras qui l'enlaçaient au niveau de sa taille. Yuya lui avait sauté dessus de peur qu'il ne parte et ne le laisse tout seul. Sa tête était nichée dans l'échine de son aîné et ce dernier n'était plus capable d'avoir la moindre pensée correcte. Son cœur semblait s'être arrêté. Le monde semblait s'être lui aussi arrêté. Il ne sentait plus que cette chaleur contre son cœur si froid. La voix qui s'éleva de sa gorge fut rauque et quelque peu hésitante.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou bordel ?!

- Gomen...

S'en était trop. Il ne voulait pas ressentir ça...il ne voulait pas devenir ça...Se dégageant avec brutalité de l'étreinte de Yuya il l'agrippa par le col, complètement indifférent aux larmes qui perlaient au coin des yeux de ce dernier. L'entraînant avec lui, il se dirigea vers une salle de classe où il attrapa une chaise. Puis Yamashita entra dans les toilettes. Tegoshi n'eut aucune tentative de fuite et Yamapi s'énerva encore plus. Il le balança sans ménagement dans la première cabine et bloqua la porte avec la chaise.

- Je t'avais dis que la prochaine fois que tu disais "gomen" je t'enfermais, tu t'en souviens ?

- Voui.

- Alors c'est ce que je fais.

- Je comprends.

Sur le coup, Yamapi ne sut pas quoi répondre à ça. Il frappa alors de toutes ses forces contre la paroi de la cabine.

- Pourquoi t'es comme ça ?

- Hé ?

Yuya semblait perdu mais pas autant que Yamashita qui s'affala au sol, le dos contre le mur.

- T'es qu'un débile profond tout innocent qui ne voit même pas que les gens autour de lui passent leur temps à se moquer de sa poire...

Un silence dura pendant plusieurs minutes avant que la voix de Tegoshi ne s'élève...toute petite et paraissant si frêle.

- Si je le sais, je le sais très bien même.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Parce que sinon...je ne vivrais que pour pleurer dans mon coin et souffrir en silence. Et puis...une personne vit au travers de moi...je n'ai pas le droit de gâcher sa chance.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

- Ma mère est morte dans un accident de voiture quand j'avais 12 ans...j'ai survécu et pas elle c'est drôle non ?

Le jeune garçon émit un léger rire de son côté mais franchement Yamapi ne voyait rien de marrant là-dedans.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi ? On se connait à peine et tu réponds à toutes mes questions avec un naturel fou...

- Je suis sur que tu es quelqu'un de bien.

Rétorqua Yuya et Tomohisa sentit son cœur rater plusieurs battements. Il baissa la tête, laissant son regard divaguer ici et là. Un bref rire le secoua également.

- Tu ne sais rien de moi...tu n'as aucune idée de qui je suis.

- Alors dis le moi.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour des milliers de raisons...

- Cites en au moins une !

- Tu aurais peur de moi.

- Ça c'est déjà le cas. Je te rappel que tu m'a enfermé dans une cabine de toilette !

Chose impossible jusqu'à présent, un sourire naquit sur le visage de Yamapi tandis que ses yeux fixaient les lavabos sans vraiment les voir. Ce n'était pas un faux ou quelque chose de mal...c'était un de ses sourires qu'on vous arrache sans que vous ne le vouliez et ne le voyiez arriver. Un vrai de vrai.

- Je sais.

- Yamapi ?!

Tomohisa poussa un soupir d'exaspération, faisant disparaître aussitôt son sourire.

- Quoi ?

- Je peux continuer à t'appeler Yamapi ?

Un silence s'installa. Yamashita aurait voulut lui crier que non. Lui crier qu'il allait bientôt briser sa vie. Qu'il n'était là que pour le surveiller et faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper le moment venu. Mais plus il y pensait et plus il regrettait d'avoir décidé qu'il viendrait lui-même observer sa victime. Il aurait mieux fait d'envoyer un de ses employés...ça lui aurait évité bien des soucis. Il laissa encore passer plusieurs minutes avant de répondre.

- D'accord...mais pas en public.

- YATTAAAAAA

- Et arrête de hurler !

Ah décidément il regrettait de plus en plus les mots qu'il disait et les gestes qu'il faisait.

- Dis Yamapi...

- Hum ?

- Tu reviendras me chercher demain matin, ne ?!

Un deuxième sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Tomohisa qui posa le dos de son crâne sur le mur derrière lui.

- Et si je restais ici ?

- C'est vrai ?!

Il n'avait même pas besoin de le voir pour savoir que Yuya était dans un état de bonheur complet. Ce qui était vraiment pitoyable vu qu'il était enfermé dans une cabine de toilette !

- C'est vrai.

- Arigato Yamapi.

- Ne me remercie pas trop vite...

____________________________________________________

- Monsieur que vous est-il arrivé ?! L'école a appelée pour dire que vous aviez passé la nuit enfermé dans les toilettes de votre lycée est-ce vrai ? Comment allez-vous ?

Il n'était même pas 8 heures quand Yamashita arrive chez lui et il n'était même pas 8 heures et une minute quand Kimimoto lui sauta carrément dessus fou d'inquiétude ! Mais le jeune homme se contenta de posa sa main sur l'épaule de son majordome avec un léger sourire rassurant.

- Tu peux te calmer, je vais bien. Je t'assure.

Kimimoto parut être rassurer mais son regard ne quitta pas le visage de Yamapi tandis que ce dernier posait ses affaire sur une chaise.

- D'après votre lycée, vous n'étiez pas seul dans ses toilettes.

Tomohisa ne répondit pas. Le majordome sembla s'adoucir.

- Je suis heureux de vous revoir sourire Monsieur.

- Je ne souriait pas...ce n'était qu'une moue.

- Appelez ça comme vous voulez Monsieur.

Yamashita poussa un soupir d'exaspération et se tourna enfin vers son homme de main. Ce dernier semblait apaisé mais en même torturé par quelque chose.

- As-tu reçu les dossiers de Tegoshi et de sa mère ?

- Non Monsieur. Nous avons bien trouvés des dossiers médicales à leurs noms mais ils se sont avérés être des faux.

- Il sait que je suis après lui.

- Tout comme votre père l'était.

- Je ne referai pas les mêmes erreurs que lui.

Kimimoto ne répondit pas. Il semblait plutôt penser le contraire. Yamapi fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous restez avec le jeune Tegoshi ?

Tomohisa laissa passer quelques minutes avant de répondre.

- Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un le fasse sortir avant ce matin, tout simplement.

- Qu'avez-vous fais ?

- Nous avons juste parler rassures-toi.

- Toute la nuit ?

- Tout la nuit.

Kimimoto ne sortit plus un mot et Yamapi comprit qu'il s'inquiétait.

- Ça va aller !

- Si vous le dites Monsieur.

Yamashita coupa court à la discussion en allant prendre une bonne douche bien méritée. Mais son homme de main ne bougea pas d'un pouce, se contenta de regarder dans la direction où il était partit. Se déplaçant enfin il se dirigea vers une table sur laquelle était posé un cadre photo. Dessus était représenté trois personnes : Un homme, une femme et un enfant. Tous riaient et paraissant aux anges. Kimimoto parut hésiter mais finit par caresser du bout des doigts la photo.

- Je vous demande pardon Monsieur, votre fils refait exactement la même erreur que vous. L'amour est quelque chose de si beau mais en même temps de si maléfique.

_________________________________________________

Au fil des semaines qui suivirent, la relation entre Tomohisa et Yuya changea. Oh bien sûre elle ne changea pas du jour au lendemain comme par enchantement. D'ailleurs, si on le demandait à Yamapi, il pourrait vous jurez que rien n'avait changer dans sa vie. Pourtant...Ça se fit avec une extrême lenteur. D'abord, Yuya passa son temps à coller son aîné. Ce qui restait à peu près normal vu qu'il était le seul à ne pas l'insulter ou le frapper...quoi que ! Mais Tegoshi semblait persuadé que Yamashita était son ami et qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Il ne faisait d'ailleurs que le répéter et à chaque fois, Yamapi le renvoyer sur les roses. Au début, Tomohisa rechignait toujours à être suivit par un pauvre gamin sans cervelle et si naïf. Mais petit à petit, au fil des jours, ce fut comme s'il s'habituait à la présence du jeune garçon. Il ne l'acceptait pas pour autant attention ! Il trouvait juste ça de plus en plus normal de le voir tout le temps. Comme si à force, son visage était devenue quelque chose de familier. A tel point que les jours où Yuya était absent il avait l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose. Et ça arrivait très souvent. L'excuse de Tegoshi était qu'il était d'une faible constitution alors il tombait souvent malade. Mais il ne perdait pas de vue la raison de sa présence ici. Au contraire. Plus les jours passaient, et plus sa haine grandissait dans son cœur. Cette rancœur qui le poussait à toujours blesser Yuya lorsque ce dernier lui faisait ses sourires si uniques. Cette hargne qui lui donnait parfois envie de demander à Tegoshi de l'emmener chez lui pour qu'il puisse enfin tuer son pire ennemi. Mais il résistait. C'était toujours un peu plus dur mais il tenait bon. D'ailleurs son moral s'était nettement amélioré depuis qu'il était dans ce lycée. Le sourire qu'il n'avait plus depuis des années revenait pas à pas. Comme si son cœur et son âme savaient qu'il allait bientôt se venger, se libérer. A chaque fois, Kimimoto lui disait que ce n'était pas la haine qui le faisait être heureux mais autre chose...Cependant les jeunes n'écoutent jamais ce que disent les adultes plus expérimentés. Et de toute façon, Yamapi savait quand même ce qu'il ressentait...ce sentiment qui grandissait chaque jour. Cette envie de détruire Yuya à chaque regard qu'il lui lançait, oui c'était de la haine.

__________________________________________________

Ça faisait à présent un peu plus de deux mois que Tomohisa était dans le lycée de Yuya. Son plan se mettait lentement mais sûrement en marche. Sa victime n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait bientôt lui arriver. Son meilleur ennemi, quand à lui, savait qu'il préparait quelque chose mais n'arrivait pas à prévoir quoi, où et sur qui. Les seuls moments qu'il avait de répit était le week-end et encore il avait encore des tonnes de choses à faire avant que sa vengeance ne soit totalement au point. Il restait à convaincre le gang, leur donnait assez d'argent du moins...les dossiers médicaux qui faisaient douter Yamapi de plein de choses. Enfin bref il avait bien besoin de s'aérer les idées. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva par un beau samedi après-midi dans le parc de la ville. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il venait faire ici mais si ça pouvait lui permettre de penser à autre chose...Cependant la vie n'était pas comme ça. Il ne suffisait pas de le vouloir pour que ça se réalise et bien vite son passé le rattrapa à toute vitesse.

- Yamapiiiiii !

Se retourna après une minute de silence, il fut plus que surprit de se retrouver devant Yuya qui abordait encore et toujours son plus beau sourire.

- Toi ?!

- Ben voui ! Tu sais les gens ont le droit de sortir le week-end !

Tegoshi éclata de rire et Yamapi ferma les paupières avant de les rouvrir. Il remarqua alors une sorte de bleu sur la joue de Yuya. Fronçant les sourcils, il voulait demander où il l'avait eu mais son camarade fut plus rapide.

- Je suis tombé lorsque j'étais malade l'autre jour.

- C'est pour ça que tu n'étais pas là cette semaine.

- Voui.

- T'es vraiment qu'un idiot maladroit.

- Voui je sais !

Quoi qu'il lui dise, Tegoshi gardait son air du plus heureux des hommes. Finalement, Yamashita ne put que se détendre légèrement et esquissait ce qu'il appelait une moue mais qui était en réalité bel et bien un sourire. Aussitôt, Yuya lui montra toutes ses dents.

- Ça tombe bien que tu sois là j'ai une surprise !

- Hé ?!

Mais avant qu'il n'est eu le temps d'en savoir plus, Tegoshi lui avait déjà saisit le poignet et s'était mis à courir. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois qu'ils furent devant une fontaine. Sur le rebord était disposé plusieurs ballons et Yuya les pointa du doigt.

- Vu qu'il fait super chaud aujourd'hui, j'ai pensé à remplir ses ballons d'eau et de les balancer sur les enfants dont les parents seraient d'accord bien sûre. Comme ça ils seraient hydratés comme il faut et personne ne pourra leur dire de ne pas se baigner dans la fontaine.

Tegoshi attendit une réponde enthousiaste de Yamapi mais ce dernier se contenta de le fixer pendant un moment. Mais comment pouvait-on être aussi débile et optimiste ? Il avait beau se dire que Yuya venait d'une famille de monstre, qu'il devait forcément cacher une facette sombre en lui. Mais à chaque fois...il agissait dans le contraire de ce qu'il attendait de lui.

- Ben dis quelque chose !

Cette fois le cadet commençait à s'inquiéter et Yamapi ouvrit la bouche.

- C'est totalement ridicule !

- Arigatooooooo !

Tegoshi semblait avoir la réponse qu'il espérait et commença aussitôt à gonfler les ballons. Devant un Yamashita figé de consternation. Lorsque Yuya eu finit quelques uns il se saisit du premier ballon, se tournant vers son camarade avec un air joyeux et malin.

- Tout d'abord...il faut les tester !

Croyant qu'il se fichait de lui, Tomohisa fit un léger sourire moqueur et leva les mains.

- Attends tu te fiches de moi là !

- NAN !

Aussitôt il balança de toutes ses forces le ballon remplit d'eau sur Yamapi qui ne fit pas un mouvement ne voyant pas le coup venir. Il se retrouva, en quelques secondes, trempé jusqu'aux os mais horriblement rafraîchit malgré la chaleur qui leur tapait dessus.

- Alors alors c'était comment ?

Tomohisa se mit à tousser avant de relever la tête, Yuya ressemblait à un gosse qui attendait de savoir si son cadeau pour la fête des mères avait plut. Réprimant un grognement de rage il se contenta de prendre un ballon.

- C'était...mouillé ! Mais le mieux est de tester soi-même !

- Non attends je suis peut-être encore malade !

Mais le ballon était déjà lancé et Tegoshi fit de grands yeux de surprise en voyant quelle effet ça faisait. Aussitôt il gonfla ses joues comme un hamster et grelotta. Devant ce spectacle plus qu'horripilant, Yamapi fut prit d'un fou rire aussi incontrôlable que soudain. Les mèches de Yuya dégoulinaient et lui collaient sur le front et le début de ses joues. Son t-shirt commençait à lui coller au corps, révélant sa carrure frêle et fine...Un immense sourire apparut sur son visage tandis que ses yeux pétillaient. A cet instant précis, il ressemblait presque à un ange...ou à un démon.

- Yamapi ! Tu riais !

Aussitôt l'aîné se reprit et fit semblant de tousser.

- Baka, tu dis n'importe quoi !

- Siiii, je t'ai vu pas la peine de nier.

- Menteur.

Tegoshi ne répondit pas mais au lieu de ça se saisit d'un autre ballon. Presque aussitôt, Yamapi se mit à courir par réflexe, prenant au passage plusieurs ballons. Mais Yuya ne le laissa pas filer aussi facilement et se lança à sa poursuite. Bientôt, les échanges de ballons fusèrent de toutes parts. Très vite un rire résonna dans les oreilles des deux garçons, inutile de préciser lequel avait réagit aussi joyeusement ! Mais quelques minutes plus tard, un deuxième rire se mêla au premier. Il était certes peu sonore mais il était réel et bien là. Il aurait put disparaître très vite, mais Yuya fit en sorte qu'il dure pendant un bon moment en balançant à chaque fois un ballon dès qu'il perdait de l'ampleur. Apparemment, Tomohisa ne sembla pas remarquer qu'il riait comme jamais il ne l'avait fait depuis des années. C'est ainsi qu'ils jouèrent pendant des heures. Chacun semblait avoir oublie la vie qu'il avait et qu'il retrouverait en sortant de ce parc. Ils ne voyaient plus que le regard de l'autre, et les ballons qui volaient dans tous les sens.

__________________________________________________

- Monsieur ? Que vous est-il arrivez ?

- C'est compliqué !

Kimimoto regarda avec un air plus que surpris les vêtements trempés de Yamapi avant de regarder le sol, mouillé également.

- Je veux bien le croire Monsieur...

Yamashita esquissa un sourire avant de faire quelques pas vers la salle de bain. "Plouf" "Plouf". Ses chaussures étaient remplies d'eau, son pantalon le collait et il était parcourut de frissons. Mais au lieu de grogner il faillit au contraire en rire.

- Maître…

- Oui ?

Sans vraiment faire attention à ce que lui voulait son homme de main, il se retourna avec un grand sourire. Les bras suspendus en l'air pour essayer de répandre le moins d'eau possible.

- Ils ont rappelés.

Aussitôt, sa vengeance reprit possession du corps et du cœur de Yamapi. Son sourire disparut, toute trace de bonheur disparut tandis que ne restait que cette flamme dans ses yeux. Il abaissa ses bras, se fichant complètement du sol.

- Pour quand ?

- Demain soir...

- Combien ?

- Ils demandent 35 mil et ils seront une bonne vingtaine.

Tomohisa ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. Presque tout de suite, Kimimoto s'avança.

- Maître, si vous avez même juste un doute...arrêtez je vous en prie. Il n'est pas comme lui vous le savez très bien. Le détruire ne servira à rien à part vous faire souffrir tous les deux...

- Tais-toi !

Kimimoto se figea, la bouche entrouverte. Yamashita releva la tête. Son regard était noir et brûlant.

- Je dois me venger à tout pris. Et je le déteste depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu. D'ailleurs je vais te le prouver...

Son majordome ne répondit pas mais Yamapi continua quand même.

- Rappel les.

- Pour leur dire ?

- Qu'ils viennent plusieurs heures plus tard...

Kimimoto parut être surprit et Tomohisa esquissa un rictus méprisant.

- Je me charge de détruire le gamin...ils finiront le boulot et se contenteront de ce qui restera encore de lui.

Aussitôt, son homme de main parut apeuré.

- Maître...

- Fais le !

- Maître...ne faites pas ça ! Ce n'était pas le plan...vous allez vous détruire vous même...

- FAIS LE !

- Êtes-vous sûre que c'est de la haine qui fait vibrer votre cœur ? Vous fait sourire ? Vous fait rire ?

- Kimimoto...

Cette fois la voix de Yamashita était menaçante et le majordome se tut. Baissant la tête il se courba.

- Désolé Maître, je suis dans le regret de vous donnez ma démission.

- Qui est refusée, va les rappeler tout de suite.

- Je ne peux pas vous laissez faire ça. Je n'ai jamais rencontré cet enfant mais je suis convaincue qu'il n'est pas mauvais.

- Soit tu les appels soit c'est moi qui le fait et je te jure que dans ce cas là, je leur demande de le tuer.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant un long moment avant que Kimimoto ne se penche à nouveau.

- Bien Maître.

- Parfait.

Sur ce, le majordome partit vers le combiné qui était posé sur la même table que la fameuse photo. D'une main tremblante, Kimimoto la fixa avant de la retourner face contre terre.

- Pardonnez-moi Maître. Je n'ai pas sut l'éloigner de votre chemin. Il ne comprendra que trop tard.

__________________________________________________

Yamapi attendait dans une rue étroite et très mal réputée. La nuit commençait à tomber, il serait bientôt l'heure. Depuis qu'il avait reçu leur réponse, il ne vivait plus que comme un fantôme. Pourtant ça ne faisait qu'un seul jour mais tout semblait s'être envolé autour de lui. Seul restait la rage et l'envie de se venger.

- Yamapi !

Se retournant brusquement, il regard Yuya courir vers lui tout joyeux. Son visage à lui n'a aucune expression, il est vide. Et lorsque Tegoshi arrive devant lui...

- Oh t'es tout pâle ça va ?

- Ouai t'inquiètes.

- Comment ça se fait que tu m'as appelé à cette heure si un dimanche soir ? Pour en plus me demander de venir dans ce quartier mal famé ?

Cette fois le cadet était tout curieux mais Yamapi plissa les yeux.

- Il est comment ton père ?

- Hé ?

- Il est comment ton père ?

Répéta Tomohisa et Yuya regarda ailleurs en souriant.

- Ben...il est normal. Enfin je sais pas, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Le regard brûlant de Yamapi ne le quittait pas. Tegoshi sentit ses joues se rosirent légèrement.

- Mon père était quelqu'un de bien.

- Hé ?

- Mon père...ma mère aussi d'ailleurs était quelqu'un de bien. Des gens merveilleux.

- Yamapi...je comprends pas où tu veux en venir ?!

Une flamme sembla brillait dans les yeux de Yamashita et Yuya fronça les sourcils.

- Ils se sont rencontrés quand ils n'étaient encore qu'au lycée...mais ça a été un coup de foudre immédiat. Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Ils ont commencé une histoire d'amour passionnée et magnifique...mais quelqu'un est venu tout gâché.

Mal à l'aise, Yuya regarda autour de lui pour voir s'ils étaient seuls avant de revenir sur lui. Son camarade l'inquiétait mais Tomohisa continuait toujours.

- A l'époque mon père avait un ami qui comptait plus que tout pour lui. Il le comparait souvent à un frère. Lui aussi était tombé amoureux de ma mère mais elle avait choisit mon père à lui. Ils ont vécu des années comme ça, formant un trio parfait. L'université...le travail. Le mariage. Mon père s'est bien entendu marié avec ma mère tandis que son meilleur ami se mariait aussi un peu plus tard de son côté...

- Yamapi t'es sûre que ça va ?

Le regard de Yamashita changea quelque peu mais resta fixé dans celui de Yuya.

- Tu ne veux pas écouter mon histoire ?

Rougissant subitement, Tegoshi ne put que céder avec un petit sourire.

- Si, si bien sûre.

Aussitôt Tomohisa reprit de plus belle.

- Ce fut un soir comme celui-ci que tout arriva. Ils étaient tous partis à une réception. Le parfait petit bonheur.

Le jeune homme émit un léger rire jaune.

- Ils ont beaucoup bu. Des litres et des litres. Seul mon père était absent...il avait eu un accident de voiture quelques jours auparavant et le médecin lui avait interdit de sortir. Bien entendu, dans l'état où ils étaient, ils ne pouvaient pas rentrés en voiture. On leur a donc proposé de dormir sur place. Mais mon père était seul à la maison avec moi alors ma mère a voulut rentrer à tout prix. Quitte à revenir à pieds. Le meilleur ami de mon père s'est donc proposé pour la raccompagner et elle a acceptée...

Yamapi fit une pause, sans quitter des yeux Yuya.

- Ce soir là elle est rentrée seule, en larmes, les vêtements déchirés.

La bouche de Tegoshi s'ouvrit sous la stupeur. Il hésitait à parler et ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami lui racontait tout ça. C'était...personnel.

- Je suis désolé...

- Pourquoi ?

Le regard si noir de Yamapi sembla brûler Yuya qui sentit une sensation de mal-être l'envahir. Il se sentait drôle, comme s'il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

- Je...

- Tu ne pourras t'excuser qu'une fois que j'aurais finis mon histoire.

- Hé ?

Yamashita semblant ne rien ressentir alors qu'il racontait la tragédie qu'avait connue sa famille. Tegoshi ne savait pas comment réagir et ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

- Ma mère ne s'en est jamais remise. Elle a sombrée dans la dépression puis finalement elle a mit fin à ses jours. C'était peut-être mieux comme ça.

Son regard tranchant comme une larme de katana ne quitta pas une seule fois Yuya qui sentait des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Un silence oppressant s'était abattu autour d'eux. Comme si le monde retenait sa respiration et écoutait lui aussi l'histoire du jeune homme.

- Mon père est alors devenue complètement obsédé par une seule chose : se venger. Se venger à tout prix. Il est aller voir ce qui était censé être son meilleur ami, fou de rage et a sortit un révolver. Mais tu dois savoir que dans notre milieu si quelqu'un essaye de nous approcher avec une arme, nos gardes du corps nous protègent...en tuant l'adversaire.

Une larme échappa à Tegoshi et coula lentement sur sa joue. La flamme dans les yeux de Yamapi semblait redoublait d'ampleur en voyant sa cible trembloter.

- Maintenant tu peux t'excuser...

- Hé ?

- J'ai finis.

Incapable de réfléchir, Yuya baissa la tête. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Yamashita lui parlait de ça mais s'il le faisait c'est qu'il devait en avoir besoin. Soudain s'en fut trop pour lui et un sanglot lui échappa alors qu'il se jetait sur son camarade pour l'enlacer. Il nicha sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Tomohisa tandis que ses bras serraient aussi fort qu'il pouvait autour de sa taille. L'aîné ne fit aucun geste, ne bougea pas d'un cil, se contentant de toujours fixer Yuya.

- Je suis désolé, je suis vraiment désolé. Mais...mais il doit être en prison maintenant ne ?

Yamapi fit quelques pas, faisant heurter le dos de Tegoshi contre le mur d'en face sans que ce dernier ne s'en rende compte.

- Non...il vit sa vie avec sa famille...comme si de rien n'était.

Yuya releva la tête, croisant le regard brûlant de Yamashita. Ce qu'il y lut lui fit peur jusqu'au creux de son ventre. C'est à ce moment là qu'il commençait à trouver que le jeune homme était bien trop près de lui. Ça le gênait quelque peu.

- Pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça ?

- Il dirige une entreprise d'énergie pétrolière...

Tandis que les yeux de Tegoshi s'écarquillèrent, Yamapi détacha lentement la ceinture de son cadet. Ce dernier le regarda faire, trop choqué pour comprendre quoi que ce soit. Une fois qu'elle fut par terre Tomohisa s'attaqua au pantalon. Cette fois, Yuya eu l'air de réagir mais une seule phrase de son aîné suffit à le replonger dans la stupeur.

- Il est veuf avec un fils unique.

Une deuxième larme coula le long de la joue de Tegoshi et la seule réponse de Yamashita fut de le tourner dos à lui. Yuya ne bougeait pas, il était paralysé. Le mur était à seulement un mètre de lui et l'envie de frapper dedans le saisit. Il comprenait peu à peu où voulait en venir Yamapi mais était terrifié à l'idée de tout comprendre. Son corps se crispa instinctivement lorsqu'il sentit son pantalon descendre jusqu'à ses genoux.

- Qu'est-ce tu fais ?

Sa voix était apeurée. Un rictus tordit le visage de Yamashita tandis que ses mains se posèrent sur les genoux de Yuya avant de remonter lentement jusqu'à atteindre ses hanches. Ce dernier était complètement incapable de bouger mais il se sentit frissonner tandis qu'une autre larme coulait. Un bruit se fit entendre...Tomohisa semblait dépatter son pantalon et Tegoshi baissa la tête, fermant les yeux. Il aurait tellement voulu tout oublier de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Son aîné ouvrit la bouche, collant ses lèvres contre l'oreille de Yuya et lui insufflait son souffle chaud. Ce dernier esquissa un mouvement mais les mains du jeune homme avaient quittés ses hanches pour l'attraper par la taille, le maintenant contre lui.

- Tu veux savoir le nom du meilleur ami de mon père ?

- Arrête...s'il te plait.

- Sosuke...Tegoshi.

- ARRETE !

Cette fois Tegoshi recula. Mais c'était ce qu'attendait Yamapi et il le souleva de quelques centimètres avant de se jeter contre le mur, écrasant par la même occasion le corps qu'il tenait fermement par la taille. Aussitôt le crépi du mur griffa les jambes nues de Yuya. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur étouffé lorsque Yamashita plaqua violemment sa main sur sa bouche, le forçant à relever la tête. Il agrippa la main de Tomohisa avec la sienne pour essayer de lui faire lâcher prise et essaya même de la mordre. Mais Yamapi se contenta de l'écraser un peu plus. Il colla ses lèvres sur la joue de Yuya tout en lui baissant son boxer alors que ce dernier gémissait toujours.

- Ma mère est morte à cause de ton père. Mon père aussi et juste parce qu'il voulait se venger. Aujourd'hui c'est à mon tour d'essayer et crois moi...je vais réussir. Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à faire...

Il baissa son propre boxer et Tegoshi essaya de se dégager de toutes ses forces. Yamapi se permit alors de caresser le corps de Yuya avec sa main encore libre. Elle s'aventura sur chaque parcelle de sa peau, la frottant avec passion alors que les larmes du cadet commençaient à couler. Il réprima un cri lorsqu'elle s'approcha de sa partie intime mais Yamashita s'arrêta juste à temps, prenant un malin plaisir à torturer le jeune garçon. Tegoshi ferma les yeux, espérant tout oublier et se réveiller dans son lit. Yamapi passa soudain son bras encore libre juste au dessus de ses hanches, lui bloquant ainsi le bassin et pouvant le manier à sa guise. Yuya rouvrit les yeux, larmoyant.

- Ton père a détruit ma famille, moi je vais te détruire toi...

D'un coup il s'avança, faisant heurter le menton de Tegoshi sur le mur lui éraflant la peau. Son bras qui tenait le bassin du cadet le releva d'un coup sec. Faisant violemment entrer Tomohisa en le jeune homme et lui ôtant sa virginité de la pire des façon. Aussitôt Yuya hurla même si finalement aucun son ne sortit de la main de Yamapi. Les larmes coulèrent à flots alors que Yamapi commençait déjà des va-et-vient aussi violent que puissant. Une sensation de déchirement prit très vite le dessus sur le reste et les jambes de Yuya lâchèrent. Mais c'était sans compter sur Yamashita qui le tenait fermement à bonne hauteur. La main encore libre de Tegoshi s'agrippa au bras qui lui tenait le bassin, essayant encore de lui faire lâcher prise. Mais c'était comme pour sa bouche, il n'avait pas la moindre force. Chaque hurlement, chaque cri, chaque son qu'il poussait était étouffé par son aîné. Tout comme chaque mouvement qu'il pouvait tenté pour sortir de cet enfer. La seule chose qu'on entendait était alors les gémissements de plaisir de Yamapi dont le bassin bougeait avec la rapidité d'un rapace. Ses lèvres ne cessaient de parcourir la peau de Yuya avec une envie irrésistible, donnant à son captif des envies de vomir et de dégoûts. Les mouvements de Tomohisa étaient beaucoup trop violent pour le corps de Tegoshi et ce dernier sentit bientôt quelque chose lui coulait le long des jambes. Ses larmes redoublèrent en sentant l'odeur du sang. Il ne voyait plus rien, son cerveau ne suivait plus lui non plus. Il n'entendait plus rien à part ces hurlements de douleurs étouffés et les gémissements de plus en plus bruyants de plaisir venant de son tortionnaire. Son estomac était entièrement retourné. Comme si quelqu'un lui avait emmêlés ses intestins et ses organes dans tous les sens, lui donnant des nausées. Son corps ne le portait même plus, seul les bras et la force de Yamapi le faisait. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, semblant étouffer à chaque seconde qui passait et qui lui donnait toujours plus de souffrance. L'air lui manquait...l'espace lui manquait. Et tout ce qu'il avait c'était la pression du corps de Yamashita d'un côté et le mur qui le griffait tout le temps un peu plus de l'autre. Un hurlement vint s'ajouter aux nombreux autres et comme avant, personne ne les entendit. Tomohisa était complètement indifférent à ses souffrances, se servant de lui comme d'un objet pouvant assouvir tous ses moindres désirs. Une simple chose qu'il manipulait à sa guise. Le griffant avec ses ongles et le mordant avec ses dents. Il allait tellement vite et avec tellement de force que Yuya avait l'impression qu'il était constamment en lui, que ça n'allait jamais s'arrêter. Les gémissements de Yamapi se transformèrent bientôt en cri alors que Tegoshi était toujours en larmes et commençait à suffoquer. Son aîné se répandit soudain en lui, le faisant de nouveau hurler de douleur et de souffrance sans lui laisser la chance de pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout. La seule chose qui s'entendit fut donc le cri de plaisir de Tomohisa. A cet instant précis tout ce qu'aurait voulu Yuya aurait été de mourir. Dans la minute, dans la seconde.

Subitement Yamashita s'écarta et Tegoshi allait s'effondrer si ce dernier ne l'avait pas attrapé par le col avant de le jeter au sol. Yuya le heurta sur le ventre avec douleur et laissa échapper un gémissement. Aussitôt, il s'affala de tout son long, incapable de tenir en équilibre quelque soit la position. Son bassin était complètement paralysé, il avait l'impression d'avoir le postérieur en feu et bouger ses jambes lui était également impossible. Sa bouche était grande ouverte, pourtant aucune parcelle d'air ne semblait vouloir y entrer. L'air ne venait pas, Yuya étouffait toujours. La respiration coupée, il suffoquait incapable de calmer ses sanglots qui lui bloquaient sa cage thoracique. Son corps entier se raidit lorsqu'il entendit Yamapi se rapprochait de lui. Soudain des mains l'agrippèrent et le retournèrent sur le dos. Son regard croisa celui de Yamashita. Il était brûlant de désir et ce dernier arborait un immense rictus qui manqua de le faire vomir de dégoût. La voix rocailleuse de Tomohisa s'éleva alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur Yuya. Arrachant un cri de douleur à ce dernier sentant s'écraser ses fesses contre le sol.

- Tu croyais que j'allais m'arrêter là peut-être ?! Crois-tu que ton père s'est contenté de ça avec ma mère ?!

Les sanglots de Tegoshi redoublèrent lorsque Yamashita lui arracha son t-shirt et son pantalon, le rendant ainsi nu alors que lui était encore complètement habillé. Seule sa braguette était ouverte. Yuya se sentit alors horriblement honteux, si misérable et si sale. Il aurait voulu disparaître dix pieds sous terre, mourir dans l'instant. Sa bouche était toujours ouverte et il réussit à articuler quelques mots d'une voix fluette et si faible.

- Pitié...on est amis...

Yamapi plongea son regard dans celui désespéré de Tegoshi et ce dernier sentit son cœur s'arrêtait de battre. Le voir ainsi face à lui était encore plus horrible que lorsqu'il était de dos. Sentir son regard brûlant de désir sur son corps le réduisait en cendre. Il regarda sans même les voir les gouttes de sueurs coulaient sur les joues de son aîné. Une pointe se forma dans le ventre de Tomohisa. Quelque chose qui lui disait que ce qu'il faisait était mal mais il ne pouvait plus reculer. Et il détestait plus que tout Yuya, c'était le fils de son pire ennemi. Il éclata soudainement de rire. Un rire horrible, qui fit frissonner de terreur Tegoshi. Il dura plusieurs minutes avant que subitement, Yamashita ne frappe son cadet au visage, lui ouvrant la lèvre qui se mit aussitôt à saigner. Ce geste lui arracha un cri mais Yamapi ne l'entendit même pas. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était sa haine et vengeance. Il ne ressentait que ça pour lui. Il en était persuadé. Une haine si féroce qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser. Aussitôt il colla brutalement ses lèvres sur celles de Yuya, prenant possession de sa bouche après avoir forcé le passage de ses lèvres très facilement. Sa langue attaqua celle de son cadet avec violence. Tegoshi eu beau essayé de tourner la tête dans tous les sens, le baiser dura malgré tout plusieurs minutes, l'empêchant encore de respirer. La haine de Yamapi lui donna l'envie de nouveau le sentir contre lui et aussitôt les mains du jeune homme parcourir avec avidité le corps de Yuya. Ce dernier essaya de le repousser avec ses bras mais Yamashita eu juste à attraper ses deux poignets pour pouvoir se faufiler entre ses jambes et s'allonger sur lui. Cette fois si, il l'empêchait d'hurler en l'embrassant de force. Tegoshi retrouva cette sensation affreuse de se sentir si vulnérable et encore plus à présent que son aîné l'écrasait de tout son poids. Les mains de Yamapi bloquèrent les poignets de Yuya de chaque côté de son visage. Soudain son désir fut beaucoup trop grand et il lâcha tout pour s'agripper aux cuisses de Tegoshi qu'il souleva brusquement et se réintroduit en lui avec violence. Aussitôt, le jeune garçon essaya de hurler de douleur mais la langue de Yamashita l'emprisonnait toujours. Quand à ses mains qui frappèrent le torse de son agresseur, Tomohisa s'en débarrassa comme la première fois avec rapidité. Il retrouva également ses précédents réflexes et très vite son bassin bougea avec la même vitesse et la même horrible souffrance, arrachant des hurlements à Yuya. Qui se perdirent dans la bouche de Yamapi qui esquissa un sourire. Encore cette même douleur, cette même peine, encore et toujours. Cette fois, Yamashita fut moins long à venir en Tegoshi mais ne s'arrêta pas lorsque cela fut fait comme précédemment. Au fil des minutes, les cheveux commencèrent à coller sur le front de Yuya à cause de la sueur et il se dégoûta lui-même. Bloquant ses deux poignets avec une de ses mains, Yamapi n'arrêtait pas de parcourir la peau de son cadet. Il n'était jamais satisfait, il en voulait toujours plus. Les heures qui passèrent furent les pires moments de la vie du jeune garçon. Aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Soudain...alors qu'il avait l'impression que sa torture durait depuis des jours, une voix inconnue s'éleva.

- Monsieur...

Yuya essaya aussitôt d'hurler. Il avait peut-être perdu la totalité de ses forces, il était peut-être au bord de l'évanouissement, mais du moment qu'on pouvait le sortir de là il devait tout essayer. Cependant il fut très vite déçu en voyant la réaction de Yamapi. Ce dernier poussa un grognement de frustration mais se retira du corps de Tegoshi avant de légèrement se redresser. Immédiatement, Yuya demanda de l'aide mais il suffit de plusieurs coups de son tortionnaire pour que ce dernier tombe dans un état proche de l'inconscience. Yamashita referma son pantalon et se releva, n'accordant plus un regard à Tegoshi qui avait le visage en sang. Il le laissa complètement tomber comme un chien abandonné mais son majordome s'avança aussitôt et posa sa veste sur le corps de Yuya, cachant ainsi sa nudité. Puis Kimimoto posa sa main sur le front en sueur du jeune garçon presque inconscient.

- Il est brûlant...

- Va cherchez les autres et ne t'occupes pas de lui.

Mais le regard de l'homme de main était bloqué sur Tegoshi.

- Il ressemblerait presque à un ange...il ne mérite pas...

- Va les cherchez !

Kimimoto se releva enfin et partit quelques minutes. Pendant ce temps, Yamashita s'agenouilla aux côtés de Yuya avant de mettre une de ses mains dans ses cheveux. Tirant dessus, il força ainsi le jeune homme à relever la tête vers lui et ce dernier poussa un gémissement malgré son état second. Un sourire morbide s'afficha sur le visage de Yamapi.

- Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Apparemment, Yuya voulut feinter de ne plus être en état mais ses larmes le trahir et le sourire de Yamapi s'étira.

- Lorsque tu rentreras chez toi, après que tous ces gars te soient passés dessus, n'oublies pas de dire une chose à ton très chère père : c'est Tomohisa Yamashita qui est responsable de tout ça !

Lâchant la tête du garçon qui s'écroula aussitôt, à bout de force, Yamapi se releva. Pendant une seconde, les yeux de l'aîné brillèrent alors que la lune l'éclairait. Des larmes ? Non, c'était impossible. Plutôt encore cette même haine.

_________________________________________________

Cela faisait trois jours que Yamapi avait amorcé sa vengeance. Trois jours qu'il n'allait pas au lycée et trois jours qu'il savait que Yuya n'y allait pas non plus. Maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que le père de Tegoshi vienne réclamer justice et à ce moment là...Yamashita le tuerait. Pour l'instant il attendait, patiemment, dans un fauteuil près de cette fameuse vitre qui donnait sur le jardin. Soudain il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui. Il savait que c'était Kimimoto. Bizarrement ce dernier ne s'annonça pas. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Tomohisa se décida à se tourner et fit face à son majordome.

- Que se passe t-il ?

- Yuya Tegoshi est entré à l'hôpital ce matin de très bonne heure...

Yamapi ne sembla pas réagir. Cependant ses yeux se fermèrent une fraction de seconde.

- Tentative de suicide ?

- Non Maître.

- Alors quoi ?

Kimimoto marqua une pause avant de reprendre.

- Nous avons reçus les dossiers médicaux du jeune Tegoshi et de sa mère...

Yamashita ne vu pas où il voulait en venir mais le laissa parler.

- Madame Tegoshi n'est jamais morte d'un accident de voiture, elle est décédée suite aux coups que lui portait son mari. La police à voulut enquêter mais il y a eu des transactions d'argents...

Un silence pesant s'installa. Durant lequel une veine sur la tempe de Yamapi battit plusieurs fois tandis que son visage se crispait.

- Tegoshi ?

- Il semble qu'elle soit morte en essayant de le protéger. Son dossier médicale montre qu'il a pratiquement passé sa vie à l'hôpital alternant jambe ou bras cassé, blessures soi-disant faites à cause de chute etc...

"Ma mère est morte dans un accident de voiture quand j'avais 12 ans...j'ai survécu et pas elle c'est drôle non ?" "Je suis tombé lorsque j'étais malade l'autre jour."

La voix de Yuya frappa le cœur et l'esprit de Yamapi comme s'il l'avait frappait. Soudain un vide se créa dans son estomac, comme si une chose importante lui manquait. Il répéta.

- Tegoshi ?

- J'ai aussi trouvé le casier judiciaire de M. Tegoshi...il a eu plusieurs amandes pour propos homophobes, coups et blessures...

- Tegoshi ?

Le coupa Yamashita et Kimimoto baissa la tête.

- Il semble que cette fois si, M. Tegoshi se soit montré plus violent et...il avait bu...une arme traînait...

- TEGOSHI !

- Il est en vie Monsieur.

Yamapi souffla de soulagement et baissa la tête.

- Cependant...

Le jeune homme releva les yeux.

- Quoi ?

- Avec tout ce que son corps a subit, vos abus, les coups de son père et la balle...

- Parle non d'un chien !

- Les médecins disent qu'il ne passera sûrement pas la nuit.

Tomohisa fut incapable de dire le moindre mot et garda la bouche ouverte, fixant Kimimoto comme s'il lui mentait. Non...non...non...

- Nous pourrions y être en quelques minutes...

- Va t-en !

- Si nous partons tout de suite...

- VA T-EN !

__________________________________________________

Alors qu'approchait les douze coups de minuit, Kimimoto revint vers l'endroit où il avait laissé quelques heures plus tôt son jeune Maître. Il poussa un soupir. Ce dernier était encore là, les yeux dans le vide. La haine qu'il ressentait semblait s'être envolée. Il ne restait plus que le néant. Le majordome prit soudain son courage à deux mains et balança une veste sur son patron.

- Dépêchez-vous Monsieur, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

Yamapi leva les yeux vers lui et pendant une seconde il crut qu'il allait être viré. Mais finalement Tomohisa se releva.

__________________________________________________

- Non attendez les visites sont interdites à cette heure-là, vous écoutez ce que je vous dis ?? N'entrez pas dans cette chambre ! ARRETEZ !

Mais l'infirmière fut bien vite payée par Kimimoto et Yamapi fut enfin franchir cette fichue porte. Le spectacle qui s'offrit alors à lui le cloua sur place. La chambre ne possédait qu'un seul lit et un fauteuil. Yuya semblait être endormit. Le visage recouvert de bleus, il avait des bandages sur chaque main ainsi qu'un plâtre à un de ses pieds. Yamapi savait les blessures causaient par son père puisqu'il savait les siennes. Le gang qu'il avait engagé n'avait que deux règles : Ne pas le frapper et ne pas le tuer. Yamashita pouvait donc aisément conclure qu'il avait été battu à mort avant de se faire tirer dessus. Serrant les poings jusqu'à se faire saigner la peau avec ces ongles, il fit quelques pas. Il s'arrêta cependant à quelques mètres de Tegoshi, incapable d'aller plus loin. Mais qu'est-ce qui fichait là ? Il n'aurait jamais dut venir. Reprenant enfin ses esprits il poussa un juron avant de se retourner.

- Je savais que tu viendrais.

Ce n'était qu'un murmure très faible, pourtant Yamapi l'entendit et s'arrêta net. Son cœur rata plusieurs battements. Yuya continua.

- Tu ne pouvais que venir voir à quel point tu a eu ce que tu voulais.

En entendant sa voix, Yamashita comprit que Tegoshi souriait. Faiblement mais réellement. Ça l'énerva plus que tout et il se retourna brusquement, faisant face à la personne qu'il avait violé quelques jours plus tôt. Mais sa haine s'évanouit à la seconde où son regard croisa celui du jeune garçon. La bouche de Yuya était entrouverte, ses yeux n'étaient qu'à demi-ouverts. Il luttait déjà pour rester éveillé, pour rester en vie. Les yeux de Yamapi brillèrent. Tegoshi fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Tu pleures ?

- Les démons ne pleurent pas...

Le ton de Tomohisa était dur et sec. Mais il fut surprit de croiser une lueur qui se voulait rassurante dans les yeux de Yuya.

- Tu n'es pas un démon.

- Alors un monstre.

- Non plus.

- Alors qu'est-ce que je suis hein ?

- Tu es...un être humain.

Voir un sourire s'étirer de nouveau sur le visage de Tegoshi le brisa. Il ne sut pas comment mais toutes ses barrières s'effondra et soudain, une larme coula le long de sa joue. Il l'essuya très rapidement et avec dégoût.

- Je...je crois que j'ai confondu.

Yuya fronça une fois de plus les sourcils. La voix qui sortit de sa bouche se fit encore plus faible et Yamapi ferma les yeux. Ne supportant plus de le voir ainsi.

- Confondu quoi ?

- La haine...et l'amour.

D'autres larmes coulèrent. Mais Tegoshi ne répondit pas. Rouvrant les yeux, il vit que ceux de son ami étaient presque entièrement fermés. Il se sentit craquer et se mit à hurler tout en s'approchant furieusement du lit. Il tira violemment sur le drap qui recouvrait le jeune garçon.

- Je t'interdis de mourir ! Tu m'entends ?!

Les yeux de Yuya se rouvrirent péniblement et plongèrent dans ceux larmoyant de Yamapi. Un pâle sourire naquit de nouveau.

- J'espère que ça valait le coup, que tu l'auras ta vengeance.

Les larmes de Yamashita redoublèrent. Tegoshi continua.

- Merci...

Ce n'était qu'un souffle et Tomohisa fut obligé de se baisser pour l'entendre, se rapprochant ainsi de Yuya. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre mais pourtant Tegoshi ne le quittait toujours pas des yeux. Une de ses mains se leva péniblement et essuya maladroitement les larmes qui perlaient les joues de son aîné. Yamapi ferma les yeux, serrant les dents. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour me permettre de rejoindre ma mère.

Cette phrase arracha un sanglot à Yamashita qui s'écroula sur le rebord du lit, posant ses coudes dessous et enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains. Trouvant la force de relever la tête, il fit un léger sourire et murmura à travers ses larmes.

- Baka.

Yuya lui répondit par un sourire chaleureux avant de cligner des paupières.

- Si tu veux je dirais bonjour à tes parents de ta part ?

Yamapi éclata en larmes. Soudain il s'avança et encadra le visage de Tegoshi avec ses mains. Ce dernier n'eut même pas un mouvement de recul. Caressant ses joues avec ses mains, Tomohisa posa doucement et délicatement ses lèves sur le front du jeune garçon. Finalement il replongea son regard dans celui de Yuya. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche.

- Tu m'a mouillé le front avec tes larmes...

Tomohisa éclata de rire et de larmes.

- Gomen.

Tegoshi lui fit un grand sourire et son regard pétilla. Le regard brûlant de Yamapi lui certifiait qu'il ne s'excusait pas que pour l'histoire du front...Pendant une seconde, l'état de Yuya sembla s'améliorer. Yamashita se mit à espérer. Mais en réalité il comprit que Tegoshi était comme une bougie. Elle brille une dernière fois de tout son éclat avant de s'éteindre définitivement. C'est ainsi que quelques secondes plus tard, les yeux se Yuya se fermèrent progressivement. Et Tomohisa ne put rien faire pour le retenir.

- Je...je crois que je suis amoureux de toi.

Ce n'était qu'un sanglot étouffé mais Yuya parut l'entendre. Alors que ses yeux restaient clos, un léger sourire naquit sur son visage et une unique larme coula sur sa joue. Puis plus rien...Mais Yamapi ne quitta pas son visage des yeux, persuadé qu'il allait se réveiller. Il ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça. Il l'entendait encore parler, rire. Il revoyait encore son sourire tellement éblouissant. Toute la haine qu'il avait ressentit pour lui s'était transformée subitement en amour fou. Tomohisa comprit alors de quoi avait essayé de le prévenir Kimimoto...

__________________________________________________

Une ruelle mal famée en pleine nuit, déserte. Un journal fut emporté par le vol et laissé tomber au sol. Les pages se tournèrent...puis s'arrêtèrent.

"Un jeune homme de 21 ans a tenté ce matin d'assassiner Sosuke Tegoshi, une personne réputée de la région. D'après les témoins, l'individu semblait avoir perdu le sens des réalités et ne jurer que par la rage et la vengeance. L'histoire se finit bien puisque l'inconnu a été heureusement stoppé avant d'atteindre le grand milliardaire. Touché par plusieurs balles, il a cependant succombé à ses blessures avant d'arriver à l'hôpital."

Fin.


End file.
